nwr_archivesfandomcom-20200213-history
Mike
Mike is a strong red miniature engine who lives on the Arlesdale Railway with Rex and Bert. He is well-known for his fiery temper and for preferring goods trains over passengers. Biography ''The Railway Series Prior to coming to Sodor, Mike used to work on an unnamed miniature railway in England with Rex and Bert. By 1967, the railway closed down, and Mike and the other two small engines were sent to Sodor to work on the new Arlesdale Railway. Not long after his arrival, Mike began teasing Duck when he was having trouble whistling properly, claiming that engines without working whistles were not proper engines at all. When he had to take a passenger train, Mike became infuriated and became determined to get back at Rex for teasing him earlier. During the return journey, Mike stopped when a cow was strayed onto the line and tried to whistle at it, but his whistle cap shot off and landed in a field. As his Driver did not have the time to find the whistle, Mike was forced to go without a whistle for the rest of the journey, and his passengers whistled for him at all the stops. Mike hoped he would receive a new whistle when he returned home, but was forced to work at the mines for the rest of the day when there were no spare whistles for him. Mike later had to stop when some sheep strayed onto the track, and grumbled about this incident to Bert and Rex when he returned to the shed. After Rex had an accident with some bales of hay, Mike helped to rescue him and take him back home. (''RWS; Small Railway Engines) After Jock was built and entered service, Mike became tired of his cockiness. When the two engines had to double-head a passenger train together, Mike became determined to pay him out, and during the journey, he gradually cut off steam, forcing Jock to do most of the work on his own. However, on the return journey, Mike's injector failed, and Jock had to pull him and the train back home by himself. After this incident, Mike and Jock apologized to each-other and became friends. (RWS; Jock the New Engine) ''Thomas & Friends Personality and Traits Technical Details Basis Livery Mike is painted scarlet red with dark blue lining, his dome is gold, and the trimming around his cab windows is yellow. He has "Arlesdale" written on the sides of his tender in yellow writing with blue lining, his name is carried on two nameplates on each side of his boiler, and he also carries two builder's plates on his cab. In the Railway Series, Mike's footplate and wheels were painted black. However, in the television series, his wheels are painted red, and his footplate became grey. The front end of his running board also became blue. Appearances The Railway Series * Small Railway Engines - Ballast, Tit for Tat, Mike's Whistle and Useful Railway * Oliver the Western Engine - Resource and Sagacity (''cameo) * Duke the Lost Engine - Sleeping Beauty * Jock the New Engine - We Need Another Engine (does not speak), Sticking Power, Jock and Teamwork * Wilbert the Forest Engine - Wired-Up (does not speak) Thomas & Friends Specials: * Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure Mike is likely to appear in the twentieth season. Trivia Merchandise Gallery Mike/Gallery Category:Awdry-created characters Category:Arlesdale Railway Category:Miniature gauge engines Category:Steam locomotives Category:Tender engines Category:2-8-2